Mōryōmaru
Mōryōmaru (魍魎丸; dt. "Perfektes Monster") war eine aus Einzelteilen von Yōkai zusammengesetzte Haku-Puppe, die von Hakudōshi erschaffen und von Akago benutzt wurde, um Naraku zu bekämpfen. Als Akago, die Verkörperung von Narakus Herz, Mōryōmaru als Rüstung benutzte, erlangte Mōryōmaru ein Bewusstsein, das jedoch nicht sein eigenes, sondern das von Akago war. Im Inneren von Mōryōmaru verbarg Akago seine Ausstrahlung mithilfe des Fuyōheki, eines Steines, der die Anwesenheit jedes Yōkai in der Nähe vollständig maskieren konnte. Geschichte thumb|left|Mōryōmarus erste Form Als Akago beschloss, Naraku zu ersetzen, brauchte er eine Rüstung, mit der er sich schützen konnte. Hakudōshi tötete einen seelenfressenden Yōkai, um an das Haku (die Lebenskraft) von Menschen in seinem Bauch zu gelangen. Er versuchte, die Leichen von Yōkai zusammenzufügen, um Prototypen der Rüstung zu schaffen, aber jeder endete als Fehlschlag, da das Haku ürsprünglich Menschen gehörte und daher mit den Körpern der verwendeten Yōkai inkompatibel war. Schließlich entdeckte Hakudōshi, dass das Haku eher erhalten bleibt, wenn die Rüstung eine humanoide Form hat, wobei am Ende Mōryōmaru entstand. Mōryōmaru kämpfte wegen seiner Juwelensplitter gegen Kōga und versuchte dabei, diesen zu fressen. Die Ankunft von Inu Yasha und seiner Gruppe zwang ihn jedoch zu einer Planänderung, wobei Hakudōshi Mōryōmarus Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenkte, Inu Yasha zu fressen. Der Kampf lief jedoch nicht gut für die beiden und es bestand die Gefahr, dass Mōryōmaru zerstört wurde. Nach einer telepathischen Nachricht von Akago beschützte Hakudōshi Mōryōmaru vor Inu Yashas Kongōsōha und benutzte ihn, um die Kristalle aus Yōkai-Energie von Miroku zu stehlen, um den Standort des Fuyōheki weiter verbergen zu können. Von Hakudōshi an Kanna und Akago übergeben, wurde Mōryōmaru benutzt, um Goryōmarus Tempel anzugreifen, und ihn zu fressen, um an Stärke zu gewinnen. Nachdem er jedoch den rechten Arm des Priesters verschlungen hatte, wurde Mōryōmaru versiegelt und von Goryōmaru als Ersatzarm benutzt. Goryōmaru nutzte die Fähigkeit von Mōryōmaru, Yōkai in der Form von Lichtstrahlen aus seinem Arm zu feuern, mit denen er Dämonen töten konnte und um damit die Goryō-Töpfe für seine Lehrlinge zu schaffen. Hakudōshi enthauptete später Goryōmaru und erlaubte Mōryōmaru so, freizukommen und den Priester zu verschlingen. Manga und Anime: Akago versteckte sich später im Inneren von Mōryōmaru, aber Naraku schaffte es, ihn mithilfe von Arhat-Statuen aus Goryōmarus Tempel (und in der Gestalt von Goryōmaru) in einen Kerker zu sperren. Mōryōmaru überredete Kagura, ihn freizulassen, indem er ihr die Freiheit versprach, die sie suchte, und gewann ihre Hilfe bei seinem Plan, Naraku zu ersetzen. Manga: Mōryōmaru gab Kagura Goryō-Töpfe für Banditen, welche diese als Ablenkung für Inu Yashas Gruppe nutzen sollten. So konnte Mōryōmaru noch mehr Yōkai absorbieren, um weiter an Stärke zu gewinnen. Später konfrontiert er (wieder in Gestalt von Goryōmaru) Inu Yashas Gruppe, stiehlt die Juwelensplitter von Kagome und nimmt seine eigene Gestalt an. Inu Yasha kann nicht viel gegen Mōryōmaru ausrichten, da Neumond ist und der Hanyō sich in einen Mensch verwandelt hat. Doch plötzlich taucht Sesshōmaru mit Jaken im Schlepptau auf und greift Mōryōmaru mit dem Yōki seines Schwertes Tōkijin an. Die Kristalle aus Yōkai-Energie, die Jaken hält, haben Sesshōmaru durch das Erlöschen ihrer Ausstrahlung verraten, dass Mōryōmaru Narakus Herz sein muss. Während des folgenden Kampfes Sesshōmaru vs. Mōryōmaru kann der Letzgenannte alle Angriffe des Erstgenannten absorbieren und zurückschicken, doch Sesshōmaru weicht jedesmal geschickt aus und greift erneut an. Da Mōryōmaru jedoch Sesshōmaru unterschätzte, hatte er zuviel Yōki auf einmal absorbiert und so explodiert sein Arm durch die überschüssige Energie. Mōryōmaru steht schockiert da; Genau in diesem Moment geht die Sonne auf, Inu Yasha erlangt seine Kräfte zurück und verletzt Mōryōmaru zusätzlich durch Tessaiga. Schwer verletzt versprüht Mōryōmaru sein Miasma, um zusammen mit Kagura zu fliehen. Sesshōmaru will ihn nicht entkommen lassen und schickt einen erneuten Angriff hinterher, den Mōryōmaru jedoch mit einem Bannkreis abwehrt; Mōryōmaru kann entkommen. Manga und Anime: Als Kagura ihn und Hakudōshi verrät, indem sie Kohaku, dem sie für Mōryōmaru einen Juwelensplitter stehlen sollte, entkommen lässt, offenbart sich Mōryōmaru der Gruppe von Inu Yasha. Hakudōshi gibt ihm den Splitter, den er Inu Yashas Gruppe gestohlen hat (im Anime), und er verfolgt Kohaku. Er fängt Sango ein, die ebenfalls hinter ihm herjagt und benutzt sie als Köder, um Kohaku herauszulocken. Mit der Fähigkeit Akagos, Gedanken zu lesen, erkennt Mōryōmaru, dass Kohaku seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangt hat, bevor der Junge ihn enthauptet. Es gelingt ihm fast, den Juwelensplitter von Kohaku zu stehlen, nur um durch die Ankunft des Rests von Inu Yashas Gruppe gestoppt zu werden. Sie offenbaren, dass Kagura ihnen gesagt hat, dass Akago in ihm ist. Dadurch ist Mōryōmaru gezwungen, zu fliehen und stärker zu werden, damit Akago weiter in ihm in Sicherheit bleiben kann. Steigerung seiner Kräfte thumb|left|Mōryōmarus zweite Form Manga: Mōryōmaru begann mehr und mehr an Macht zu gewinnen, da er verschiedene Arten von Yōkai absorbierte, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu erlangen. Er scheint darin versierter zu sein als Naraku, da er Teile seines Fleisches aussendet, um Yōkaiteile zu sammeln. Einmal schickte er seinen Arm, um eine Horde humanoider Schlangenyōkai zu töten und sie dann wegen ihrem Gift zu absorbieren, wovon Kōga Zeuge wurde. Hier beginnt der Hauptfokus der Geschichte, sich vom Finden und Besiegen von Naraku zu entfernen und geht dazu über, den wachsenden Mōryōmaru zu stoppen und zu zerstören. Wie Naraku erscheint Mōryōmaru selten vor seinen Feinden; Aber statt Tricks verwendet er oft andere mächtige Yōkai (die er später verschlingen wollte), die er beeinflusst, um sie zu bekämpfen. Ein Stück seines Fleisches wird von einem giftigen Yōkai namens Mizuchi gefressen, der so an Größe und Macht gewinnt; dabei erwies sich das Drachenschuppentessaiga als sehr nützliche Waffe gegen den Yōkai und möglicherweise sogar gegen Mōryōmaru. Selbst Naraku glaubte, dass Mōryōmaru durch das Schwert großer Gefahr ausgesetzt war. thumb|Mōryōmarus dritte Form Nachdem er die Leiche von Meiōjū wiederbelebt und dieser seinen Panzer zurückerobert hatte, übernahm Mōryōmaru die Kontrolle über den Schildkrötenyōkai und erlaubte Inu Yasha, Meiōjū mit Kongōsōha zu treffen. Obwohl Sesshōmaru Meiōjū zu ihm zurückverfolgte, befahl Naraku Byakuya überraschend, eine Ablenkung zu erzeugen, damit Mōryōmaru Meiōjū und Inu Yashas Kongōsōha problemlos absorbieren konnte. Nachdem er das getan hatte, gewann Mōryōmaru einen mächtigen Panzer und einen ebenso starken Angriff. Seine Kongōsōha war jedoch bei weitem nicht so effektiv wie bei Inu Yasha, da ihm das Kaze no Kizu fehlte. Während der folgenden Schlacht schlug er fast einen Angriff der meisten Feinde Narakus, darunter Kikyō, Kohaku, Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippō und sogar Sesshōmaru, zurück. Während dieser Schlacht zerbrach auch das Schwert von Sesshōmaru, Tōkijin, da der Panzer, der ursprünglich von Meiōjū stammt, zu hart für die Klinge war. Er floh nur, nachdem er fast einen seiner Juwelensplitter verloren hatte. Man könnte spekulieren, dass Mōryōmaru zu dieser Zeit noch mächtiger geworden war als Naraku selbst, da er in der Lage war, einen fairen Kampf gegen so viele seiner Feinde zu führen, den Naraku selbst mit dem größten Teil des Shikon no Tama in seinem Besitz nicht ausführen konnte; Naraku ist jedoch auch feige und vermeidet direkte Kämpfe. Dieser Unterschied in der Stärke wurde auch von Naraku selbst in seinem Gespräch mit Byakuya bemerkt. Anime: Im Anime hatte Mōryōmaru keine Problem damit, Meiōjū zu fressen, der in dieser Version tatsächlich am Leben war, und bekämpfte Sesshōmaru eins zu eins, dessen Schwert Tōkijin auf Kosten eines Risses in dem Schildkrötenpanzer zerbrach. Er gewann die Diamantspeere von Inu Yasha, als er einen Mottenyōkai erwischte, der Shinta als Geisel hielt; das Drachenschuppentessaiga wurde an ihn persönlich, statt an Mizuchi benutzt. Manga: Später, nachdem Inu Yasha das Senki von Nikosen (für sein Drachenschuppentessaiga) gewonnen hatte, schickte Naraku Kanna, um Mōryōmaru zu helfen. Er versuchte, Kinka und Ginka, ein Paar verbundener Yōkai-Brüder (die eine antagonistische Beziehung miteinander hatten, ähnlich der zwischen Inu Yasha und Sesshōmaru) zu absorbieren, da ihr Blut seine gepanzerte Hülle miteinander verbinden und verhindern würde, dass Inu Yashas Schwert sie beschädigte. Obwohl es ihm gelang, Ginka zu verschlingen, erlaubte Kinka Inu Yasha, ihn mit dem Drachenschuppentessaiga zu absorbieren und gab ihm damit das "Flammende Tessaiga". Das Ergebnis war, dass Kinkas Flammen bei Inu Yashas Angriffen in Mōryōmaru eindrangen und dabei Ginkas Blitze in dessen Inneren aktivierten, sodass beide Kräfte Mōryōmaru und sogar Akagos Bannkreis schädigten. Das schwächte Mōryōmaru stark und er floh. Bald darauf vermutete Miroku, dass Mōryōmaru Ginkas Körper wieder ausstoßen würde (da er eine Schwäche für ihn geworden ist). Anime: Im Anime absorbierte Mōryōmaru erfolgreich Kinka und Ginka, ohne irgendeine Beteiligung von Kanna oder Inu Yashas Gruppe. Stattdessen beobachtete Byakuya den Kampf und Sesshōmaru nahm Inu Yashas Platz ein, wobei er das kürzlich erneuerte Tenseiga an Mōryōmaru testen wollte. Durch einen Trick von Byakuya konnte Mōryōmaru jedoch vor Sesshōmarus Meidō Zangetsuha fliehen. Konfrontation mit Naraku thumb|Mōryōmarus finale Form Einige Zeit später wurde Mōryōmaru in einen Plan von Naraku verwickelt und versuchte, Kōgas Juwelensplitter für sich zu stehlen. Jedoch fand er sich im Nachteil, als Inu Yasha und Kōga sich zusammenschlossen, wobei Inu Yasha die neue Technik des Drachenschuppentessaiga benutzte, um Mōryōmaru zu schwächen, und dann benutzte Kōga seine Goraishi, um die Oberfläche der Panzerung zu durchbrechen. Sogar sich selbst mit den Diamantspeeren neu zu arrangieren, reichte Mōryōmaru nicht, um ihn zu retten. Inu Yasha brach in Mōryōmarus Inneres ein und sah Akago. Bevor er Akago besiegen konnte, wurde Inu Yasha hinausgeschleudert, als Mōryōmaru einen zusätzlichen Juwelensplitter von Kai holte, einem jüngeren Wolfsyōkai, der ebenfalls in Narakus Plan verwickelt war. Mit dem Splitter in seinem Besitz entkam Mōryōmaru erneut und bestätigte seinen Plan: Zu beweisen, dass er Naraku überlegen ist, genau wie Hakudōshi es bis zu seinem Tod beabsichtigt hatte. Ein paar Tage später war Mōryōmaru regeneriert und entkam sowohl Kōga als auch Kikyō, dieses Mal ohne Kampf. Naraku und Mōryōmaru begegneten einander über einen üppigen Wald, der durch das Miasma des Duos sofort zu einem öden Landstrich reduziert wurde. Jedoch schien keiner von dem Miasma des anderen beeinflusst zu sein, was impliziert, dass ihre dämonischen Kräfte ungefähr gleich sind. Mōryōmaru verkündete, dass er Naraku erwartet hatte und Naraku erwiderte, dass er Mōryōmarus Ehrgeiz, ihn offen wegen des Shikon no Tama zu konfrontieren, bewundert. Mōryōmaru, der Taten gegenüber Worten bevorzugte, erklärte weiter, dass Narakus einziger Vorteil in der Anzahl der Splitter liegt, die er besitzt, und feuerte Kongōsōha-Speere, die Narakus Bannkreis zerschmetterten und seinen Körper vom Hals abwärts zerfetzten. Unerschrocken, obwohl nun nur ein körperloser Kopf von den Überresten seines Körpers umgeben war, verkündete Naraku, dass Mōryōmarus Versuche vergeblich sind; Er kann nicht getötet werden, solange sein Herz in Mōryōmaru ist. Unbeeindruckt erwiderte Mōryōmaru, dass Naraku ihn aus dem gleichen Grund nicht töten kann; Er würde Selbstmord begehen, wenn er Akago tötete. Akago, sicher in seinem gepanzerten Riesen untergebracht, bestätigte dies, indem er Telepathie verwendete, um zu sagen: "Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, unsere Schicksale sind miteinander verbunden, Naraku. Wenn ich sterbe, stirbst du." Dann würdte Naraku Mōryōmaru ab und enthüllte, dass der Verrat des Kindes für ihn keine Überraschung war. Er gewann den Vorteil im Wortgefecht und erklärte, dass der Grund, warum Akago als hilfloses Baby freigelassen wurde, der war, dass er nicht in der Lage wäre, gegen Naraku vorzugehen. Er enthüllte weiter, dass die Schaffung von Mōryōmaru durch Akago ganz nach seinem Plan war und dass er sich jetzt "darauf freut, ihn zu verschlingen". Unzufrieden, aber trotzig, schnaubte Mōryōmaru und schloß sich wieder an, dass Naraku sich nicht dazu durchringen könne, ihn zu besiegen. Naraku verwandelte seinen Körper prompt in einen riesigen Skorpion und fragte sardonisch, ob Mōryōmaru tatsächlich glaubt, dass er ihn besiegen kann. Er verkündete, dass der Sieger sich zeigen wird, ergriff Mōryōmaru mit seinen unzähligen lila Beinen und versuchte, Mōryōmarus Rüstung mit seiner Zange und seinem Schwanz zu durchbohren. Beide Bemühungen waren vergeblich, da sie Meiōjūs fast undurchdringliche Hülle nicht beschädigen konnten. Nachdem er finster gelacht hatte, wehrte Mōryōmaru Naraku ab und reduzierte ihn wieder auf zerfetzte Einzelteile. Er erklärte, dass es vorbei ist, und vernichtete Narakus Kopf mit einem weiteren Kongōsōha-Hagel. Immer noch unbesiegt, schlug Naraku zurück und heftete die Teile seines Fleisches an Mōryōmaru, um ihn zu absorbieren und so Móryōmarus unzerstörbare Rüstung zu umgehen. Mōryōmaru besaß jedoch auch die Fähigkeit, andere zu absorbieren, und revanchierte sich, indem er seine eigenen Tentakel ausfuhr und Naraku mitsamt seinem überraschten Gesicht in seinen eigenen Körper absorbierte. Nachdem er seinen Schöpfer scheinbar getötet hatte, verkündete Mōryōmaru in der Luft schwebend seinem endgültigen Sieg, Inu Yasha und die Anderen schauten geschockt zu. thumb|Mōryōmaru stirbt, als er von Innen aufgefressen wird Mōryōmaru konzentrierte sich anschließend darauf, Kōgas und Kohakus Splitter zu nehmen, um das Shikon no Tama zu vervollständigen. Sein Kampf mit Kōga und Inu Yasha erwieß sich als Pattsituation, da der Fuyōheki sein Yōketsu unsichtbar machte, solange seine Anhängsel nahe an Akago waren, aber die Goraishi leicht seine Diamanten zerschmettern konnte. Kōga absorbierend, flog Mōryōmaru mit dem wütenden Akago davon, da das Shikon no Tama Mōryōmaru gar nicht stärker machte. In diesem Moment zeigte sich, dass Naraku gesund und lebendig war, da er Mōryōmaru erlaubt hatte, ihn zu schlucken, um seine Rüstung passieren zu können. Als Akago versuchte, "das Schiff zu verlassen", übernahm Naraku Mōryōmaru und nahm ihn gefangen. Als Inu Yasha Mōryōmaru verfluchte, zerstörte Naraku die Haku-Puppe, nachdem er all seine nützlichen Inhalte absorbiert hatte. Stärken & Fähigkeiten Physische Fähigkeiten *'Körperteile': Besitzt ähnliche Fähigkeiten zur Körpermanipulation wie Naraku; er kann Krallen / Klingen / etc. aus seinem Körper bilden. Hat einen rechten Arm, der wie ein gigantischer Tentakel aus Kongōsōha-Speeren wirkt, die normalerweise dazu benutzt werden, seine Gegner aufzuspießen. Er kann seinen Kopf vor Angriffen schützen, indem er die beiden "Haken" vor seiner Rüstung vergrößert. *'Tentakel / Speere': Er greift mit speerförmigen Tentakeln an (verwendet später Tentakel, die zum Schutz mit Kongōsōha-Speeren bedeckt sind). *'Flug': Mōryōmaru benutzte seine fledermausartigen Flügel, um zu fliegen, obwohl es wahrscheinlich ist, dass er ohne sie schweben kann. Spezielle Fähigkeiten *'Lebende Körperteile': Er verschmilzt Teile seines Fleisches mit anderen Yōkai (und sogar Menschen wie Goryōmaru), was ihm so die Kontrolle über sie gibt und ihre regenerativen Fähigkeiten erhöht. Oft sendet er Teile seines Fleisches aus, um nach neuen Yōkai zu suchen, die er in seinen Körper einbringen kann. Seine Fähigkeit, einzelne Stücke von sich selbst zu manipulieren, scheint noch feiner zu sein als die von Naraku selbst; er ist in der Lage, zahlreiche, weit voneinander entfernte Stücke gleichzeitig und mit einem hohen Grad an Unabhängigkeit zu kontrollieren. *'Regeneration': Ähnlich wie Hakudōshi und Naraku kann Mōryōmaru seinen Körper unbegrenzt regenerieren, da er kein Herz hat. Ob Akago von der Zerstörung von Mōryōmarus Körper betroffen sein würde oder nicht, ist ungewiss. Mōryōmaru wird nie in Stücke gesprengt wie die anderen beiden, aber er wird von Kōga halbiert und vom Hals abwärts durch Kikyōs Pfeil zerfetzt. Keiner der beiden Fälle schadet Akago. *'Miasma': Mōryōmarus Miasma wird bei vielen Gelegenheiten verwendet, ähnlich wie bei Naraku oder Hakudōshi. Es scheint in etwa so stark zu sein wie bei den zuvor genannten Beispielen. Als Mōryōmaru Naraku konfrontiert, scheint ihr Miasma ausgeglichen zu sein, da eine gigantische Welle aus ihrem Treffpunkt sprießt und sofort alle lokale Flora und Fauna auflöst, aber keine nachteiligen Auswirkungen auf die beiden hat. *'Bannkreis': Im Manga konnte Mōryōmaru einen Bannkreis aufspannen, um sich auf der Flucht mit Kagura vor Sesshōmarus intendierten, finalen Angriff zu schützen. *'Saimyōshō-Freisetzung': Im Manga konnte Mōryōmaru einen Saimyōshō-Schwarm aus seinem Mund freisetzen, als Inu Yasha bei Neumond seine Hanyō-Kräfte verloren hatte und Miroku ihn in sein Kazaana einsaugen wollte. *'Absorption': Mōryōmaru wickelt sein Fleisch um ein Ziel und integriert seine Kraft und Fähigkeiten in sich. Er nutzt diese Fähigkeit, um Yōkai zu absorbieren und seinen Körper stärker zu machen. Am wichtigsten ist, dass er einen Yōkai namens Meiōjū absorbiert, um eine nahezu undurchdringliche Rüstung zu erhalten. Er absorbiert auch Kinka und Ginka, Inu Yashas Kongōsōha und sogar Naraku selbst. *'Yōki-Absorption': Er kann das Yōki seines Gegners aufnehmen und zurückschicken oder einfach konsumieren, um es als sein eigenes zu verwenden. *'Meiōjūs Panzer': Nachdem er Meiōjū absorbiert hat, erhält Mōryōmaru eine gepanzerte Hülle, die seinen gesamten Körper bedeckt, außer seinem Gesicht und dem rechten Arm unter der Schulter. Er kann die Rüstung so manipulieren, wie er es für richtig hält, wie immer gezeigt wird, wenn Mōryōmaru aus seinem Rücken Tentakel erscheinen lässt, einen neuen Yōkai absorbiert oder versucht, Akago zu befreien. Die Panzerung ist noch widerstandsfähiger als die von Hōsenki eingesetzte Kongōsōha und ist in der Lage, selbst die stärksten Angriffe abzuwehren. Ihre Schwäche ist jedoch Inu Yashas Drachenschuppentessaiga: Indem dieses das Yōki des Panzers absorbiert, verliert er (vorübergehend) seine Unzerstörbarkeit, sodass der Panzer dann durch Tessaigas Klinge Risse bekommt und bricht. Dies passiert Mōryōmaru (im Manga) mehrfach im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha, doch er kann jedesmal rechtzeitig fliehen. Der größte Schaden, den die Panzerung (im Anime) jemals nimmt, ist ein kleiner, aber tiefer Riss von Sesshōmarus Sōryūha, der bewirkt, dass sein Schwert Tōkijin durch die Überanspruchung zerbricht. *'Raimeihō' (雷冥砲; "Donnerschlag-Kanone"): Mōryōmaru feuert violette Energiefelder und Blitze ab; Diese Fähigkeit wird aus der Absorption von Meiōjū gewonnen. Es scheint in etwa der Stärke des Kaze no Kizu zu entsprechen und kann Kōgas Goraishi entgegenwirken. *'Kongōsōha-Speere': Mōryōmaru erhält diese Fähigkeit, indem er Inu Yashas Kongōsōha absorbiert. Er benutzt sie später für den Rest seines Lebens, vor allem gegen Naraku. Dieser Angriff kann alle Bannkreise durchdringen, da nicht ein einziger Bannkreis in der Serie als fähig gezeigt wurde, seiner Kraft standzuhalten (außer Tessaiga, als Inu Yasha gegen Sesshōmaru kämpft). *'Feuer / Blitz mit Kongōsōha-Speeren': Nach dem Verschlingen von Kinka und Ginka im Anime wurde Mōryōmaru von Sesshōmaru herausgefordert. Beim Angriff überzog Mōryōmaru seine Kongōsōha-Speere mit den Elementarkräften der Zwillinge. Ihre Wirksamkeit ist jedoch unbekannt, weil Sesshōmaru sie prompt in einen Meidō Zangetsuha gesogen hat. Mōryōmaru benutzt diesen Angriff erneut gegen Kōga, der seine Goraishi-Attacke überwältigt, aber Kōga weicht den feuerbeschichteten Speeren aus. *'Shōki (Miasma) mit Kongōsōha-Speeren': Nachdem er Naraku absorbiert hat, kann Mōryōmaru seinen Kongōsōha-Angriff verbessern, indem er ätzende Kongōsōha-Speere, die mit Shōki geladen sind, abfeuert. Mit der daraus resultierenden Potenzialsteigerung konnte er einmal ganze Berge mit einem Schlag schmelzen. Manga vs. Anime *Im Anime ist Kōga am ersten Kampf gegen Mōryōmaru und Hakudōshi nicht beteiligt. *Sowohl im Manga als auch im Anime gibt es zwei Begegnungen zwischen Mōryōmaru und Sesshōmaru, die jedoch unter anderen Bedingungen stattfinden: **Im Manga findet der erste Kampf Mōryōmarus gegen Sesshōmaru statt, bevor er Meiōjūs Panzer absorbiert. Bei der zweiten Begegnung, als er den Panzer bereits absorbiert hat, bringt er Sesshōmaru, als Tōkijin an dem Panzer zerbricht, in Bedrängnis. **Im Anime kämpft er das erste Mal gegen den Daiyōkai, nachdem er den Panzer in sich aufgenommen hat, auch hier zerbricht Tōkijin, doch weil der Angriff Sesshōmarus den Panzer vorher beschädigen kann, zieht Mōryōmaru den Kürzeren und flieht. Zusätzlich bekommt Sesshōmaru in der animierten Version bei der zweiten Begegnung die Möglichkeit, seine Meidō Zangetsuha an Mōryōmaru zu testen, doch dieser kann dank eines Tricks von Byakuya fliehen. Somit behält Sesshōmaru bei beiden Konfrontationen diesmal die Überhand. Trivia *Angesichts von Mōryōmarus Leistungen gegenüber Inu Yasha, Kikyō, Kōga und sogar Sesshōmaru, kann man behaupten, dass er sogar Naraku an Macht übertroffen hat, besonders als er seine endgültige Form erreicht. Als er Naraku selbst konfrontiert, wird deutlich, dass, während Narakus Körper immer wieder zerfetzt wird, Mōryōmaru selbst von Narakus besten Bemühungen völlig unversehrt ist. *In seiner ursprünglichen Haku-Form waren Mōryōmarus Flügel pfirsichfarben, später werden sie bläulich-lila. *In Episode 173 wird angedeutet, dass Mōryōmaru einen kleinen Grad an freiem Willen hat, da Akago ihm sagte, er solle aufhören, Naraku zu verhöhnen und ihn vernichten. *In der deutschen Version des Mangas wird Mōryōmaru in der Inhaltsangabe mehrfach fälschlicherweise als "Abkömmling" Narakus bezeichnet. Das ist jedoch nicht ganz korrekt, da Mōryōmaru künstlich von Hakudōshi aus Yōkai-Teilen zusammengesetzt wurde und der wahre Abkömmling, Akago, sich im Inneren von Mōryōmaru befindet, den er als Rüstung benutzt. en:Mōryōmaru es:Moryomaru ms:Moryomaru zh:魍魉丸 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Männlich